


The Pull

by jujubiest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 The Great Red Dragon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a part of him that never left this room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pull

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of s3 feelings.

It shakes him. He swore he wouldn’t let it but it rattles him like dry bones against a chain link fence, to see Hannibal again, to be in a room with him and hear his voice. 

There’s a pull at his core, somewhere just behind the scar across his stomach. Pulling, always pulling in Hannibal’s direction. He thought that tie was severed, or wanted to believe it. But Hannibal had just been giving him enough slack to run without feeling it, tugging. 

He feels it now, like a meathook in his gut. There’s a part of him that never left this room, perhaps a part he’d hoped to leave behind, in Hannibal’s cage with him. It sat still and silent at the back of his mind, in the darkest room, for three good, peaceful, easy years. 

But not now. Now, Hannibal’s eyes bore holes into the cement walls around Will’s worst–or best, or darkest, most honest–self. Let in shafts of light, bursts of distorted sound. Will trembles with it, this feeling like waking and dying, and wonders if there will ever come a day when all the pieces of his fractured self pull together and exist as one, in harmony if not at peace. 

Hannibal is speaking, and the knowledge of Will’s internal struggle is clear in the flat, noncommittal tones of his voice. Hannibal sees. He smiles. 

Behind Will’s eyes, a horned, misbegotten creature rears its bloody head and howls.


End file.
